Beatrice Stahl
Beatrice Stahl wird von der aus München stammenden Schauspielerin Isabella Hübner dargestellt. Erstmals war sie in der Folge 2239 zu sehen. Sie ist die Antagonistin der 11., 12. und 13. Staffel und somit das erste Biest, welches drei Staffeln am Stück intrigierte. Sie ist die Mutter von David Hofer, Desirée Bramigk und Frederik Stahl, sowie die leibliche Schwester von Charlotte Saalfeld und die Witwe von Friedrich Stahl. Geschichte Ursprünglich kommt Beatrice an den Fürstenhof, um die Praxis von Dr. Michael Niederbühl aufzusuchen. Bei diesem erkundigt sie sich nach ihrer Adoptivschwester Cosima Saalfeld, muss jedoch erfahren, dass diese bereits fünf Jahre zuvor gestorben ist. Da Cosima Saalfeld und Charlotte Saalfeld jedoch als Kinder vertauscht wurden (siehe Artikel zu Charlotte Saalfeld), ist Charlotte Beatrice' leibliche Schwester. Als sie das erfährt, nimmt Charlotte die heimatlose Beatrice zu sich auf, in dem Willen, sie besser kennen zu lernen. Dabei entwickelt sich zwischen den beiden schnell ein vertrautes Verhältnis. Wenig später lernt Beatrice Hermann Stürzebecher kennen und beginnt eine Beziehung mit ihm, was nicht zuletzt der Tatsache geschuldet ist, dass dieser äußerst vermögend und Beatrice völlig mittellos ist. Ihr Vorhaben, an sein Vermögen zu gelangen, scheitert jedoch daran, dass Hermann kurz vor der geplanten Hochzeit auf einer Wanderung in Folge eines Herzleidens stirbt. In der 11. Staffel von Sturm der Liebe bekleidet sie Rolle der Antagonistin - mit dem Versuch, an Hermann Stürzebechers Vermögen zu kommen, das inzwischen dessen Ziehtochter Luisa Wegener, damals noch Reisiger, geerbt hat. Dazu fädelt sie vielfältig aufwendige Intrigen, insbesondere gegen Sebastian Wegener, aber auch gegen ihre Schwester ein, um zu erreichen, dass Luisa ihren Sohn, David Hofer, heiratet. Am Fürstenhof arbeitet sie dank Charlotte Saalfeld als Hausdame und zeigt in dieser Position einen harten Führungsstil. Dies wird von den Mitarbeitern teilweise als Schikane empfunden, sodass beispielsweise Tina Kessler nach einem heftigen Streit in der Lobby ihren Job als Zimmermädchen kündigt. Diese Stelle verliert sie später, als sie von Charlotte und Werner Saalfeld entlassen wird und zeitweise sogar Hausverbot erhält. Um das Hausverbot zu umgehen, stellt Friedrich Stahl Beatrice als seine persönliche Assistentin ein. In dieser Funktion setzt sie ihre alte Arbeit praktisch uneingeschränkt fort. Im Rahmen ihrer Intrigen beginnt sie ein Verhältnis mit Friedrich, das sich jedoch wegen dessen Wunsch der völligen Geheimhaltung kaum entfaltet und nach kurzer Zeit dadurch unterbrochen wird, dass Friedrich sich von Beatrice benutzt fühlt, als diese versucht, ihn während eines geheimen Treffens in einer Romantikhütte dazu zu überreden, Sebastian Wegener zu entlassen. Nachdem sich Charlotte von Friedrich trennt, treten die beiden offen als Paar auf, vor allem, um Charlotte damit zu demütigen. In der 12. Staffel gerät sie in einen Streit mit ihrer Tochter Desiree, die schließlich so zornig ist, dass sie ihre Mutter vom Balkon stößt. Daraufhin kann Beatrice ihre Beine nicht mehr bewegen. Allerdings geschieht bald darauf eine Wunderheilung, doch davon wissen nur Beatrice und später Friedrich, mit dem sie wieder zusammen ist. Der Rollstuhl verschafft ihr ein perfektes Alibi für weitere Verbrechen (z.B. Diebstahl des Fabergé-Eis), von dessen Erlös- Einer Million Euro- sie Hotelanteile für Friedrich finanziert. Aus Dankbarkeit verlobt sich Friedrich mit ihr, doch er lässt sie vor dem Traualtar stehen (Folge 2634), da Beatrice ihn vor der Hochzeit mehrfach bedroht hat und ihm bewusst wird, welche teilweise grausamen Taten von ihr begangen wurden. In Staffel 13 heiraten die beiden schließlich in Folge 2730 nach der überstanden Sache mit Alfredo Morales-Diaz und erwarten ihren noch ungeborenen Sohn Frederik Stahl. Die beiden sind glücklich vermählt, bis Friedrich in Folge 2746 zu einem Rennen nach Schottland aufbricht und dort bei einem Unfall ums Leben kommt. Nach dieser Tragödie, stirbt auch ihr Sohn Frederik bei der Geburt. Kriminalität Beatrice saß wegen Anlagebetrugs 5 Jahre und 3 Monate im Gefängnis. Während ihrer Haft lernte sie Alina Steffen kennen, die sie in ihre kriminellen Handlungen am Fürstenhof einbindet. Zusammen mit Friedrich Stahl ist sie in den Tod von Alina Steffen verwickelt. Beide schaffen es jedoch, einer strafrechtlichen Verfolgung entkommen, indem sie unabhängig voneinander gestehen, Alina in einer Auseinandersetzung einen Stoß gegeben zu haben, worauf diese tödlich stürzte. Als die Ehe zwischen Luisa Wegener und ihrem Sohn David Hofer in die Brüche zu gehen droht, lässt Beatrice ihren Sohn entführen, um so Luisas gesamtes Vermögen als Lösegeld fordern zu können. Es kommt jedoch ungeplant zu einem heftigen Kampf mit dem Entführer und dieser droht, David zu töten, worauf Beatrice ihn erschießt. Nach der Entführung bricht David mit seiner Mutter. Er will sie anzeigen, sie schlägt ihn im Wald nieder und lässt ihn bewusstlos zurück. Nachdem sie beim Verstecken des Lösegeldes, das immerhin zehn Millionen Euro umfasst, vom Schauspieler Dexter Torrence beobachtet wird, stielt dieser das Geld und Beatrice scheitert mit dem Versuch, es zurück zu erhalten. Nachdem Torrence abreißt, beendet sie ihre Versuche, das Geld zu bekommen. In der 12. Staffel stiehlt sie das Fabergé-Ei aus der Villa des Herrn von Lützow, von dessen Erlös sie Hotelanteile für ihren Lebensgefährten Friedrich kauft. Während ihrem Einbruch wird sie beinahe von Melli Sonnbichler, damals noch Morgenstern, erwischt, konnte es aber verhindern, indem sie Melli mit einem Buch niederschlug. Entführungen *David Hofer, (zusammen mit ihrem Komplizen Eric Larsen, um an Luisa Wegeners Erbe heran zu kommen) *Friedrich Stahl †, (fesselt und knebelt ihn in seinem Zimmer, nachdem sie ihn mit der Vase niederschlug) Morde * Bernd Steinfeld (erschoss ihn, als er sie verlassen und rauswerfen wollte) * Eric Larsen (erschoss ihn in Notwehr, als er David Hofer erwürgen wollte) Mordversuche * Sebastian Wegener, betäubte ihn mit einem Elektroschocker und stieß ihn ins Wasser. * Luisa Wegener, wollte sie mit einem Kissen ersticken. * David Hofer, schlug ihn mit einem großen Ast im Affekt ins Koma. * Melli Sonnbichler, schlug sie mit einem Buch nieder. * Adrian Lechner, wollte ihn erschießen + verabreichte ihm K.O. Tropfen, damit er vom Gleitschirm fällt und in einem See ertrinkt, um ihn von der Anteilseigner-Versammlung abzuhalten. * Charlotte Saalfeld, betäubte sie und warf sie in eine Schlucht. * Friedrich Stahl †, schlug ihn mit einer Vase nieder + wollte ihn vergiften. * Volker Nüssle, versuchte ihn mit einem Stein zu erschlagen, als er ihre Tochter Desirée Bramigk vergewaltigen wollte. Sonstige Verbrechen * hing ihrem eigenen Sohn David Hofer den Mord an dessen Vater, Bernd Steinfeld, an * deponierte Hermann Stürzebechers Testament in Sebastian Wegeners Zimmer, sodass es aussieht, als wäre Sebastian hinter Luisa Wegeners Geld her * war hinter Luisas Erbe her und erpresst es später bei David Hofer Entführung * drohte Isabelle Raspe, ihren Sohn Paul Raspe ins Heim zu bringen und dort an seiner Krankheit sterben zu lassen * erpresste Sebastian Wegener mit dem Leben seines Sohnes. * verabreichte Paul Raspe Koffein *stiftet Desirée Bramigk an, 500.000 € von ihrem Ex-Freund Lucien Evers zu schmuggeln, da sie sonst behaupten wird, dass der Balkonsturz ein Mordversuch war * hat das Hartmann-Kreuz gestolen * intrigiert zusammen mit Klaus Sperber gegen Melli Sonnbichler, André Konopka, Charlotte Saalfeld und Nils Heinemann * hat das Fabergé-Ei gestohlen * spritzte Bakterien in William Newcombe's Knie * bedrohte Friedrich mehrmals, vor ihrer Hochzeit, sodass er sie platzen ließ * hat Charlotte Saalfelds Kamera gestolen und wollte es Oskar Reiter anhängen * vertauschte Tom Kessler mit ihrem verstorbenen Sohn Frederik Stahl und ließ Tina Kessler glauben, dass ihr Sohn Tom das tote Baby ist. Beziehungen Verwandte * Desirée Bramigk, Tochter * David Hofer, Sohn * Frederik Stahl †, Sohn * Leonard Stahl, Stiefsohn * Niklas Stahl, Stiefsohn * Martin Windgassen, Stiefsohn * Luisa Wegener, Stieftochter * Sophie Stahl †, Stieftochter * Mila Stahl, Stieftochter * Mara Dietrich †, Stieftochter * Tom Kessler, Enkel * Ernst Hofer †, Vater * Luise Hofer †, Mutter * Charlotte Saalfeld, Schwester * Cosima Saalfeld †, Adoptivschwester * Alexander Saalfeld, Neffe * Robert Saalfeld, Neffe * Lukas Zastrow, Adoptivneffe * Lena Zastrow, Adoptivnichte * Markus Zastrow, Adoptivneffe * Hanna Saalfeld, Großnichte * Valentina Saalfeld, Großnichte * Peter Saalfeld, Großneffe Freunde *Alina Steffen †, Gefängnisinsassin *Birgit Claßen, Gefängnisinsassin *Jutta, Gefängnisinsassin *Luisa Wegener, rettete sie vor dem Gefängnis Bekannte *Clara Lechner *Ella Kessler *Rebecca Herz *Alicia Lindbergh Liebschaften * Herr Bramigk †, Ex-Ehemann und Vater ihrer Tochter Desirée Bramigk (Scheidung) * Bernd Steinfeld †, Ehemann und Vater ihres Sohnes David Hofer (Witwe) * Götz Zastrow †, Ex-Affäre * Roman Schröder, Ex-Freund * Hermann Stürzebecher †, Verlobter * André Konopka, Ex-Flirt * Friedrich Stahl †, Ehemann und Vater ihres Sohnes Frederik Stahl (Witwe) * Alfredo Morales-Diaz, Ex-Flirt Feinde *Bernd Steinfeld †, (wollte sie rauswerfen und ihr den Kontakt zu David verbieten.) *Patrizia Dietrich †, (hat sie entführt.) *Sebastian Wegener, (heiratete ihre Stieftochter Luisa.) *Natascha Schweitzer, (hat ihre Vergangenheit öffentlich aufgedeckt.) *Charlotte Saalfeld *Werner Saalfeld *Eric Larsen †, (wollte ihren Sohn David Hofer töten.) *Dexter Torrence, (hat Hermann Stürzebechers Geld geklaut.) *Isabelle Raspe *Friederike Breuer, (hat versucht sie zu bestechen) *André Konopka *Melli Sonnbichler *Adrian Lechner *Volker Nüssle, (vergewaltigte ihre Tochter Desirée Bramigk.) *Barbara von Heidenberg † *Alfredo Morales-Diaz, (wollte sie und ihren ungeborenen Sohn Frederik Stahl erschießen.) *Susan Newcombe Berufe *Bänkerin (Off) *Hausdame (Staffel 11) Kategorie:Die Bösen vom Fürstenhof Kategorie:Die Biester Kategorie:Die Intriganten Kategorie:Familie Saalfeld Kategorie:Verrückt Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 13 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 12 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 11 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 10 Kategorie:Mörderin Kategorie:Familie Hofer Kategorie:Familie Stahl Kategorie:Hausdame